This invention relates to a dispensing device for soluble or dispersible materials and, more particularly, relates to such a device in the form of an elongated tube of unitary construction sealed at both ends.
Preparing a drink from a mix can be a time consuming and messy process. One must search through a cabinet or drawer for the drink mix container, open the container and scoop or pour out the mix into a pitcher. Water, sugar, and ice are then added to the mix which is stirred to dissolve the mix in the water. After this process the mixture can be poured into individual glasses. This is a lengthy and inconvenient process, especially when small children are waiting for their drinks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,465, issued to Montesano in 1963, discloses a packaging, infusion unit which compresses two parts, one being a sheath element permanently closed at one end and accommodation, via its other end, a foraminate charge-holding element. The latter may be completely retracted into the sheath element, and the device in this configuration may be sealed by a closure cap. Devices of this type are relatively complicated to fabricate and have not found acceptance in the market place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,929 discloses a dispensing device for soluble granular material. The device comprises a tube containing a solid granular material. The tube being closed at both ends and having perforations along a portion of its length and having a paddle formed at one end. In this design and in the dry state, the granular material must be sized so as not to escape through the perforations while the granular material is in a dry state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,016 discloses a packaging device for ingredients which comprises a resilient tube having apertures provided therein. The apertures are opened by applying longitudinal stress to the resilient tube thus releasing the ingredients contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,425 discloses a dispensing device, a lid, and a container. The dispensing device is tubular and formed of a porous material. A material is contained within the tube and is dispersed when placed in contact with a liquid. In addition, the dispensing device may contain other material such as cream which may also be introduced into the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,976 discloses a device for dispensing natural and artificial sweeteners into a beverage. The device comprises a tube having perforations and at least one separator disk positioned therein, and a solid sleeve formed to receive the tube. The tube is in the sleeve such that the tube may be urged forward dispensing a measured amount of sweetener into the beverage.